Tell Me That You'll Be Here Forever
by freshman001001
Summary: Emma Lee is Sam and Dean's little sister, whose 17 years old. She decided last year that hunting needed to be put on the back burner while she focused on school. When she is suddenly told that Dean is dying, she decides to pack up her books. Will shedo k
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dean relax, I'll be okay. I can stay on campus during break, and pick something up at a

diner. Or I can go to a friends house. There's other Christmas's, besides ours are never that

great." I said, consoling Dean on the other end of the phone. "But I wanted this year to be

different." Dean replied, breathing heavily into the phone. "You can make it up to me some other

way." I replied, sitting down at my desk. "Okay, sure..." Came his reply. "Can I talk to Sammy?"

I asked, rolling my eyes at Miranda my roommate, who just walked through the door. "Yeah, love

you squirt." Dean said, handing the phone over to Sam."Hey Sammy, how's the hunting life

treating you?"I asked, pulling my hair into a pony. "Good, I need to tell you something

concerning Dean." He said, his voice getting a hint of seriousness to it. "Yeah, let me go outside

really fast." I said, the bed squeaking as it was relieved of my weight. "Okay, what's up?" I asked,

leaning against the hard wall, my feet crossed over each other. "Well, I don't know how to put

this... He said, clearing his throat, one of his habits that he does when he's uncomfortable. "Just

spit it out Sam, I've got other things to do and people to see." I snapped. "Dean's dying." Sam

whispered into the phone. "Wait...what?" I asked, my legs giving out from under me. Causing me

to slide down the wall, that I was leaning up again mere seconds ago. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for

it to come out that harshly." Sam said, his pity was evident in his voice. "No it's fine, how long

does he have?" I asked, rubbing my hand over my face. Trying to keep the tears in my eyes and

from spilling down my face. "Till the end of the year." Sam replied. "That's two more months."

I whispered to myself. "I know babe I know." Came Sam's reply. "Tell Dean to clear out the

backseat, I coming hunting with you guys again." I said, whispering the last part. "You sure, you

seemed pretty happy when we dropped you off at boarding school." Sam said. "Yeah, I'll be

waiting at the front gate a eight tomorrow morning." I said, hanging up the phone. I Emma Lee Winchester was joining the hunting burgade once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Ems." My roomate Natalie said, leaning her feet against the wall next to her bed. "Hey, I just got off the phone with Sammy, and I'm going to need to take a break from school for a while." I said, sitting on my bed with a plop. "What, why?" She said, sitting up on her bed. I had her full attention, which trust me was hard to get, she was definately a full time day dreamer. "Family problems that I shouldn't be missing out on." I replied, hugging my pillow to my chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, her eyes showing full concern. I knew that she was one hundred percent sincere. "No, I'm okay. I should probably get down to the housing office and let them know I'm leaving." I said, running my hand through my long auburn waves. "When are you leaving for sure?" Natalie asked, getting up and getting lotion from her desk. "They're picking me up in front of the gate tomorrow morning at eight." I replied, pulling my suitcases out from under my bed. "Wow, that's soon." She said, tears brimming in her eyes. "Aww Nat, it'll be okay. Just tell yourself that I'm not going to be gone for too long. It's also the truth I'll be back in six months." I said, my voice thick with tears that I was holding in. "B-but your my best friend." Natalie said, like that fact would keep me from leaving. "Your mine too, we'll keep in touch over email and texting." I said, throwing her my signature smirk. "I still gotta go down to the housing office." I groaned looking at the clock knowing that I wasn't going to be able to pack and do all the other stuff that I needed to do without going to bed late. "I'll do it for you, just give me your key." Natalie said, extending her hand for the same piece of alumumin that meant the world to me. "Here you go, thanks Nat." I said, handing it over to her. It felt like a piece of my hear was with that key. "You make me..." Rang my phone from across the room. "Uh I didn't have time to talk on the phone right now, but it might be an emergency. "Hello." I said, pressing the receive call button. "Emma Lee I am not letting you leave school to hang around with a dying man." Dean barked into the phone. "Hello to you too." I snapped back, not in the mood for him to give me one of his famous lectures. "Em, don't do this to yourself." He begged, fear evident in his voice. "Dean, it's already done. Besides we're family I'm susposed to be there for you when you're at your best and when you're at your worst." I said, hitting the end call button. I placed my laptop into my messenger satchel, the last thing I needed to pack. Natalie was fast asleep in her bed, letting out the occasional snore. The clock read 4:15 a.m, I had two hours of sleep ahead of me, but it was better than anything else. I was both nervous and excited to see Sam and Dean tomorrow. I just hoped that hunting would come back to me That was the last thing that dawned across my mind before sleep engulfed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had not slept at all last night. To put it blank it beyond sucked. I was currently waiting outside the front gate for Sam and Dean to come and get me. My eyes were getting more and more droopy the longer I sat on the cold hard earth. I knew that in about thirty more minutes they would be in the closed position. Sam had texted me five minutes before and let me know they were ten minutes away. A bittersweet feeling hung in my gut, I would get to be reaquianted with my brothers but I was also loosing the family that I made here temporalily. The Impala was idling in front of me before I knew, the sound of the engine was like a old song that I grew up to. Dean sat in the driver seat, a grumpy look dawned his features. Sam carefully untangeled himself from the passenger seat, and got my luggage into the deep trunk. "Hey Em." He said, embracing me in a hug, towering over my 5 ft 1 in frame. "Hey Sammy I missed you." I mumbled into his jacket which smelled of familiar cheap motel soap and gun powder. "Come on, we better hit the road." Sam said, a sheepish look in his eye. "Of course." I replied, opening up the back door of the Impala. It squealed, a protest under its sudden use of being used. Fast food wrappers adorned the backseat and floor, it was probably from Dean being to lazy to start a trash bag when they were outta reach of a trash can. It suprised me by how much he adores his car that he didn't clean it up more often. "Hi Dean, long time no see." I said to the back of his head, a empty feeling settled into the pit of my stomach. "Mmm, buckle up." Came his reply, steering the Impala back to the main road. "Jules." Sam said, turning around in his seat, putting a comforting hand on my head. "It's fine, I didn't sleep at all last night. So, mind if I check up on my sleep now?" I asked, trying to mask the hurt I was feeling deep inside. Sam nodded his head, turning back around to place his attention on the radio. Which was blasting the metal that he despised. I layed down on the leather seat, childhood memories flooded back, as a tried to fight back the tears that ran down my face. The fire brought white searing pain all around me, I was holding my stomach where I was stabbed just minutes earlier. "Sa-Sammy, Dean?" I called out, the blood trickeling through my fingers, I tightened my hold on the wound. "They're not here to to help you now sweetheart." Came a voice beyond the fire. "Wh-wh-who are you?" I stammered, placing myself in a sitting position. I was propped up against the cement wall behind me, the icy coldness was refreshing to me. "Don't you remember me?" A pair of yellow eyes, met mine. My stomach felt like it was being pulled inside out. A scream of agnoy erupted from me, like a soda that was shook to the point of exploding. "Ems, Ems wake up. Emma." Deans voice I heard in the distance. "Come on babe open your eyes." It said, I willed myself to open my eyes. To satisfy what he was asking of me, but they stayed sealed shut. "Just try a little harder for me." The voice begged. My eyes fluttered open, gazing upon a distressed looking Dean and a worried Sam. "Dean." I whispered throwing myself into his arms, as sobbs flooded from my body. "Shh, I got you I got you." He whispered into my hair, rocking me ever so gently back and forth. I knew than and there that I was going to do anything and everything I was capiable of to keep Dean from dying.

Authors Note: Please leave feedback, i am getting discouraged and if i don't get any feedback i will stop writing this story. thank you, emily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Emma Lee, are you going to tell us what happened in your dream?" Dean asked, sitting on the opposite motel bed. "No, it wasn't a big deal, it was just a typical nightmare." I replied, staring down at the checkerboard carpet. "Emma, if you don't tell us what's going on, we can't help you." Sam said, sitting beside me on the bed. It groaned under the added weight to it's springs. "Maybe I don't want your help." I said, shifting to the oposite end of the bed. "Emma Lee, we didn't ask your opion if you needed help or not." Dean snapped. "Where you going?" He asked, grabbing my arm as I got up from the bed. I knew that I would have marks tomorrow, from how hard he was gripping it. "For a walk, be back later." I said, tugging my arm free.

I slammed the door behind me, to prove my point. I honestly didn't wanna walk anywhere, so i leaned my body against the hotel door, hoping to get snipets of their conversations. "Dean I'm worried." Sam said, I imangined him running his fingers through his hair. "I know Sammy, but we gotta let her come to us when she's ready." Dean said, frustration evident in his voice. I didn't want to burden them with my problems or have them be worried. They had more important things to worry about, not their kid sister. "Where you going?" Sam asked, I could hear Dean walking around in the room. "To go find her." Came Dean's gruff reply.

I needed to get away so I didn't get caught by the boys. If I did, I would never hear the end to it. My footsteps echoed down the cordior, so much for being quiet. I knew that I couldn't run down the street, Dean would find me no problem. The forest behind the motel was the perfect place to go and clear my head for a while. Leaves crunched under my feet, and my breath was coming it out in white puffs. "Emma Lee Winchester." Came a voice off in the distance, a voice that I reconized but I couldn't place my finger on where I'd heard it before. "Where are you?" I asked, fear and adgreniline rushing through my body. "Right behind you." It whispered, chills coursing through my body. I slowly turned around, and saw the yellow piercing eyes looking back at me...

Authors Note: So what did you guys think? Reviews please...


End file.
